Darc: A journey through remnant
by LightningBooks
Summary: These are Drac's stories as he walks through remnant, trying to accomplish an unknown goal. Through this journey, he meets main characters from the RWBY verse, watch as he, a criminal hunter who does whatever he wants and whatever he needs to accomplish this, meets with both heroes and villains. Takes place after season 3, all events will be noncannon ofcourse.
1. Chapter 1: Red riding hood

Chapter 1: Darc meets Ruby Rose

Ruby Rose ran towards the scream. She had been exploring the countryside, looking for clues and trying to stop Cinder, when her travels took her to a forest, one that even the locals wouldn't go near. She assumed the grimm in the area were the problem, but when she arrived at the scream, it was obviously wrong.

Standing in a clearing, a man stood frozen. He did not move, nor did he acknowledge her. Surrounding him were 30 other men. All held guns, aimed at the center man.

"Darc Meteor"! One of the gun man stepped forward and threw a pair of handcuffs at him.

"You are to put them on and come with us! You are hereby under arrest for tormenting the people of the town and the forest"!

The man known as Darc stepped towards the man. Darc wore a Blue hoodie, with white cotton on the hood, similiar to an eskimo's outfit. He wore plane blue jeans, and a black belt. His shoes were pretty normal, and nothing really stood out. He had an average face, and even had black hair that covered his entire head. His bangs weren't cut, but pulled to the side. He had the look of a goth, and even wore fingerless gloves like one.

"What a cliche", Ruby thought to herself. The scream she had heard came from one of the gaurds, who now lay at Darc's feet...motionless.

"Did...did he..."?

The gaurds shot at Darc every bullet hitting it's target, but his aura was too great. None did anything relatively close to damage. Darc just stood and took it all. No dodging, and no retaliation. The gaurds eventually ran out of bullets, loading new clips, and wasting those aswell. Soon they were pretty much weaponless, as none of them carried anything else.

"Now that we played that game", Darc began. He took another step to the gaurd, who tripped in fear. "Care to explain your next move"? The gaurds of course, had no answer to that question. No one they had ever seen did that with bullets before. It was ungodly.

"P...please let us go"!

Darc couldn't help but laugh. He knew they fully intended to kill him.

"So...i should let you go?"

"Y...yes...please Darc, sir"

"And...what happened just a minute ago...was all a joke"?

The gaurd hit the ground. He stayed on his knees, and bent into a praying position. He had a tremble in his voice.

"We ask you for your forgiveness...Please forgive us"!

Suddenly all the gaurds hit the ground into the same position, all simultaneously begging for their lives.

"Oh man...guys...calm down". Darc couldn't stand watching this. He believed everyone should have pride at all times. He felt that one should never beg for their own lives. If you were beaten, you should accept it. But seeing them grovel...triggered a soft spot.

"Look...if you leave your wallets, i'll let you go...Deal"?

All the gaurds scrambled for their wallets, and put them in front of them. This was very merciful in all of their minds. It was rare that Darc left survivors, so a whole team of gaurds would be amazing. All but one of the gaurds had their wallets on the ground. Darc turned to him, and started walking forward. Ruby grabbed her scythe, making sure not to act just yet, in case something else happened.

"May i ask why you didn't do the same"?

"I...i dont have any money"! The gaurd hit the ground and began to weep. Darc dismissed all of the other gaurds, who ran away at the moment. All that was left was Darc, the gaurd, and a hidden Ruby, who knew she would have to intervene soon.

"Please...something else...please...". The gaurd was crying full blown at this point.

"Dude...come on...don't cry man...god damnitt".

Darc walked over to the dead gaurd, and picked his pocket. After a minute he took the wallet from the pocket, and threw it to the gaurd.

"I'll count that one as yours...so stop crying and go"!

The gaurd picked up the wallet, placed it in front of him, and ran off to join the others. "God damnitt", dark said aloud, looking at the sky. "Can't real hunters come ofter me"? Darc turned towards Ruby, who was hidden in the tress, but not well enough obviously.

"Are you a hunter that's after me"?

Ruby could tell he knew where she was, and stepped out of the foliage, revealing herself. She definetely didn't want to fight him, even though she felt she could take him. However, this was only due to the fact that she had no idea what he was capable of.

Darc walked around the circle of wallets, taking the money from them. He left the wallets, and everything else in them on the ground once done. He didn't count the money, but stuffed it into his bag. Ruby stood, deciding. If she rushed him, she could take him! He didn't have a weapon and she did. But then what about the gaurds, why were they so scared? She needed to be precautious.

"No, I just heard the comotion and...you know...showed up". Ruby showed her smile, a smile that made others smile, including Darc. He smiled wide, and his face completely changed. It was once scary, like he would kill at any moment, but now, it was almost cute.

"Well look, i dont need you spreading rumors", he began. "If you do i will hunt everyone of them down and kill them". His words were scary, but it was hard to take them serious with him smiling. Ruby walked up to the dead gaurd.

"So who killed him?" Ruby thought she had Darc figured out. He hadn't killed him, it was a misunderstanding. That's why he let the others live.

"Me"

Well there went that theory. Ruby grabbed her weapon. He was a criminal and he needed to be stopped. Just like Cinder!

"So you are a criminal", she said, her scythe opening up fully.

"Well the gaurds weren't after me for nothing".

"You...how can you just kill someone"?

"It isn't hard. But if you want a demonstration, go ahead and attack".

Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground. Using the gun side of the weapon, she sent the bullets straight for Darc. She tried to use his overconfidence against him. She tought he wouldn't dodge, and fall victim to the high calibre bullets, but no. He moved away as swift as a bird, moving from area to area, dodging like it was a game.

"Well, judging by your weapon you are a hunter...". He jumped behind her, too fast for her to react.

"But your skill says otherwise". It was swift. Like nothing. A fist landed straight into her face, sending her to the treeline. She was too shocked to move. The punch was unreal, that much strength in something that fast? It wasn't possible! Suddenly her scythe came flying at her, barely scathing by.

"You better pick it up"!

Darc walked to her slowly, obviously mocking her with his superiority. Ruby stood, clasping the scythe. She was dizzy. Taking that hit was her first mistake, besides entering this battle ofcourse.

"I guess you weren't as combat ready as you thought"!

Ruby froze. Those words. Combat ready. She had heard them before. She attempted to ask him where he had heard them before, but his attack was already on the way.

She was able to block some of the attacks. Using her scythe as a sheild was her only way of surviving. She swung the scythe at every chance, but it was no use. He was too quick! With only his fists, he was dominating the huntress. This concerned her. Did he have a weapon? Even if i can land a hit will it matter? If he has a weapon, why doesnt he use it? Is he holding back?

Darc hit the edge of her scythe, and Ruby saw the chance. Taking the blunt end, she slammed it into his body. He however, was not one to fall that easily. He grabbed he scythe by the blade, and lifted her up with it. He flung it into the air. But that was it. He stood down there, not moving at all. Ruby couldn't do much but land. No arial attacks, no anything.

"So...Do you see what happens when you play the hero"?

Ruby clearly saw his superioriy. It was like when she fought cinder. Outclassed.

"Well, ill take back what i said...you are very combat ready". Darc began to walk to her, ready to deal the final blow.

"Wait"!

"Oh please don't beg for your life"

"No...those words...combat ready...who..."

Darc was confused for a moment, then realized the question. "Oh, that was the phrase of one of my friends awhile back".

"Penny"?

"Oh, you knew her"?

Ruby felt a pit in her stomach. She remembered penny's battle with pyrrha, and her untimely end."You know she was a hero type aswell".

"She always wanted to help people, even though it was a stupid pipe-dream. I respected it though, since she was willing to die for it, but she eventually did". Ruby thought he was talking about the tournament, the one 5 months ago.

"She died fighting, like a hero".

Darc looked at her, confused. "Fighting? I mean, it was a bad disease, but im sure she didn't fight too hard before accepting it".

"...no, she died fighting in the tournament a few months back".

"Now, dead meat..." Darc started, commenting on her future death by his hands. "Penny polendina died 6 years ago to an unknown disease".

Suddenly it all made sense now. Penny, who she was, how she had aura, and how she had dreams and a consciousness. She was a consciousness put into a robot! But, how did she not remember her friends, or anything else? What was going on?

"Well, it's obvious someone played a trick on you, so i'll let you try to figure...".

Ruby cut him off. "The penny you knew...was she a human"?

"Well duh, what else would she be"?

"A robot"

Darc took a second for the information to fully register. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"ATLAS"!

The day had passed, and Darc had told Ruby everything about the Penny he knew, and how she died. She was unbelievably similiar in every way, although Darc didn't understand why her memories were gone. Ruby told him about everything that went down, including Cinder and Emerald.

"Wow, that seems to suck".

"I would appreciate a little more sympathy, if any".

"Well, i could care less, but im givving all the sympathy i have".

"Of course you are".

"Hey, i spared you, that is more than enough sympathy"!

"I mean...I guess".

The sun was getting close to setting, so Darc began to say his goodbye's.

"Well, it's been an experience...i guess".

"Same".

"It's been awhile since i made a friend by kicking their ass".

"Please watch your mouth".

"My bad".

Darc put his hand out to meet Ruby's. They shook hands.

"I'm not much for heroing, but i respect what you do, even if it is stupid".

"I feel the exact same to you".

"I hope you catch this person you're after, and i hope you don't end up dying in a week".

"Yeah, you too".

And with that, they both started walking away. Darc wanted to continue the way he was going before the gaurds ambushed him, and Ruby needed to return to the town to tell the people what Darc had did. They may be friends now, but he was still a criminal. As she walked, her mind began to wonder.

"I like him". She said. Of course she didn't mean in a romantic way. She already had someone who held those feelings, she meant his attitude. Someone who will do whatever it takes to do what he wants. She wanted to be like that. And what she wanted most...was to find and stop Cinder and save Remnant.


	2. Chapter 2: Ice queen

Chapter 2: Darc meets Wiess Schnee

The Schnee's were a long time customer of Darc's. Ever since he was 16, they've been hiring him to do jobs, mostly protecting goods while going through shady places. The goods could range from large dust shipments, to honored guests, to even unknown objects, that he was supposed to protect with his life. He had never really met the head of the Schnee's however. He was always given the job from Winter. So he definetely knew her well.

Entering the tower sucked. Every security escorted him to every point. He even had to pee while a female security gaurd watched, which was something noone could do, and something he hopes will never happen again. At any moment he could have ditched them, or even beat their ass, but he had respect for Winter and the schnee's. They were one of the biggest customers he had.

He was finally escorted to the main room, where he had always been given his objective. He turned around to the security gaurd, and smiled.

"Not sure you're allowed in their friend". The security gaurd looked confused. He was to escort him entirely, even into the room. "I wouldn't walk in there if i was you...". Darc said this as the security opened the double doors. Darc averted his eyes. A scream was heard, followed by a punching sound, and the slam of the doors. Darc opened his eyes to see the man holding his face, looking down.

"Jeez friend, i tried to warn ya".

This was payback for every second of the journey up this tower. The security just looked at him, and walked off. CLearly defeated, and if Darc could see correctly, a little happy. Darc laughed to himself. This room he was in was the meeting room, it was decently sized, with a desk and a coutch right across from it. The room the security man entered was the changing room for the women.

The doors opened, and 2 girls stepped out. One was Winter, the person who had given him his job every time he was here, and the other...was unknown.

"Darc, care to explain.." Darc cut her off.

"You're honestly gonna blame me for that one"?

"Can you honestly say it wasn't your fault"?

"I can't honestly say anything".

She shook her head in disbelief. Darc remembered the first time he came here. He had made the same mistake, and got a facefull of ice, and a new friend that chased him around for an hour.

She looked at the girl next to her, and decided to introduce her.

"This is my sister, Wiess Schnee". Wiess looked at her sister, and nodded. Turning towards Darc, she bowed.

"A pleasure".

"Same".

Wiess looked at him, and showed a look of distaste. Probably another hero type. But for some reason Darc felt it was different. Winter approached Darc with an envelope and a file.

"It's basically gonna be the same as last time you were here Darc", Winter began. "The package will be in the same place, and the same path will be taken. We assumed the same amount of Lien would suffice".

Darc took both the envelope and the file. He stared at the file, opening it and reading its contents. He came across something interesting.

"Right here it says im having a partner"?

Winter pointed at her sister.

"Oh". Darc said, accepting it for a moment, before realizing what that would entitle. "Oh...nonononononono".

Darc closed the files. "I prefer to work alone, plus im sure if she would be going with me she is strong". Darc turned and handed Wiess the files and envelope, containing the check. "She can do this without me".

"See"! Wiess turned towards Winter. "I told you i could"!

Winter shook her head.

"No, you can't do this mission alone". She turned towards Darc. "May i have a word with you"? She gestured towards the dressing room, and Darc was not okay with it. But he went anyway. There had to be a reason he was being put with Wiess.

They entered the doors, and they closed on Wiess, even though she was definetely not happy with it, she stayed.

"Do you fully intend to turn this mission down"?

"Yes, i don't work well with others".

Winter took out her scroll. "Listen, that is my sister. She has been going through alot and had to deal with alot. She needs experience and working with someone of your calibre will definetely help".

"Don't care".

"Well, you're really gonna turn down one of your biggest customers"?

"Yes, this goes against my rules".

"Well, i guess we will find someone else...".

Darc was content with this. He would just wait until another mission came up. It would likely come from the Schnee's again.

"From now on and fourth".

Darc's eyes dialated. He knew what this was. It was a threat. Darc hated threats. Unleashing all his aura rapidly, he looked at winter. All the clothes in the room, and most of the furniture, were thorn to the walls. A few cracks appeared under his feet. The glass in the room all broke, including the few windows. This let a huge breeze enter the room.

"Was that a fucking threat"?

Winter was a little concerned about the situation, but did not back down. This was not just a job for the Schnee's..

"This job isn't Just for the Scnhee dust company..", she began. She would have to watch her tongue to an extent. If they fought, she was confident he would eventually turn up on the winning side, even if it was close. This was only due to his lack of a weapon.

"..It is also for the Atlas company".

Darc never left a room so fast. Opening the doors, they flung from their hinges. Wiess was witness to this, and was pushed back from the wind pressure. Security attempted to stop him, but it wasn't even fair to them. They might as well have been paper in a hurricane. Darc began walking down the stairs of the building, to make his eventual exit.

Winter was completely oblivious to the fact that Darc was against Atlas all the way. She had no idea. To her, it was because she threatened him that this happened, and now she was worried she lost a valuable asset to both Schnee's and Atlas.

"What went wrong"? Wiess walked into the room. Winter had no idea what to say. She had no real clue how to explain it. But then she had an idea.

"I need you to do me a favor"

It was at the edge of the town when Wiess showed up. Darc had been eating at a resturaunt, and had unfortunetely stayed in town.

"Where do you think you're going"?

"I don't know really, i think i'll know when i get there".

"Where do you get off leaving the Schnee tower like that, who do you think you are"?

"Your murderer if you don't move".

Wiess didn't take it to heart very much, but something was unsettling. She brought her sword out.

"You left the place a mess, I demand an answer"!

"You're not getting one"!

She pointed the blade towards Darc.

"Last chance"

"Same to you, Ice queen".

Wiess struck first. Jumping for her usual stab attack. After that she swiped at Darc as many times as possible, but to no success. He dodged every attack without issue. He had fought winter on a few occasions, only 2 of them without his weapon however. Dodging this graceful sword style wasn't difficult, especially her unmastered version.

He jumped backwards to avoind a swipe that would have taken his head. He placed his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't need them. Wiess went in for another flurry of attacks. One of them actually hit, and sent Darc up into the sky, but only a few inches. This however, was his idea. Taking his foot, he slammed it onto her head, pushing her towards the resturaunt he ate at. He wanted to end her life so bad, but he knew that would get all the schnee's on him, aswell as atlas. So he decided to beat her up a little.

Running at her, he jumped at her head on. Wiess saw and prepared an attack, but he was instantly gone. Darc was then behind her, then to her left, then right. Above, right, left , right, above, head on, he was everywhere at once. As soon as she locked on he was gone, an attack at this pace would be impossible, unless she could predict where he would be. She shot in the dark, and struck left. Unfortunetely for her, he was head on. He took his fist and planted it firmly in her gut, breaking through her aura. Wiess tried to stay up from the hit, but another hit to her face, from an uppercut, sent her up and then to the ground.

She had been beaten, without laying a hand on him. The only attack she had landed was Darc's own doing. She was extremely outclassed in this fight. It was what her sister told her what would happen. Her sister asked her to not interfere, and stay put. But wiess was too stubborn, just like always, stuck up to the point of danger. She stood, barely, and faced Darc. He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Blood doesn't make you worth anything, it's your own doing.." He walked forward, towards the beaten queen. "And unfortunetely you weren't worth my time".

He stepped right infront of her. He was atleast a foot and a half taller than her, and just a little wider. He placed a hand on her shoulde

"I liked your fighting though, i always appreciate a graceful style".

Wiess stood confused. Why was he complementing her? He had effortlessly destroyed her. But...why?

He pushed the queen to the ground. Falling on her rear, wiess looked up. And what she saw, was Darc Meteor. One of the most deadliest men alive.

"Never forget about this beating, because if you fight me like that again, i will not hesitate to end your like".

Darc began to walk away, towards Schnee Dust.


End file.
